


Another Day

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Requested, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Slightly altered ending to Mismatched Classroom but overall only the perspective is different. I didn't know how to go about it correctly but, well, if anything, maybe I'll come back and fix it





	Another Day

“You’re going somewhere?”

Sayo nods, smiling brighter than Hina has ever seen, hand gripping Tsugumi’s. “Yes. I suppose so.”

Sayo is..going somewhere, something she rarely does in general nowadays since practice took up her schedule. Hina should be happy for her. This is a new development towards the person Sayo used to be which is what they both wanted. But Hina’s been waiting for years now. Even if it’s not just them, it’s time with Sayo that she craves to have. 

“Can I come too?” Hina asks, practically bursting with excitement and hope.

Tsugumi shares a knowing look with Sayo and giggles along with her. Eve shuffles beside Hina, sending a hopeful glance over. Hina stands a little straighter.

“Not this time,” Sayo softly replies. That...tone. Hina bites her lip even though the tears already built up. Her sister doesn’t like Tsugumi, right? The thought brings a sinking feeling to Hina’s gut. It isn’t even as though she had a grip on Sayo in the first place but years of effort to just be looked at by Sayo like Tsugumi destroyed by one day. One class session. The dejected feeling is unfamiliar now despite being Hina’s close companion. Was this feeling always so sharp?

“That’s not fair!” Hina protests. “I want to come too!”

I can’t let go.

Tsugumi laughs. The nerve of her! Eve nervously places a hand on Hina’s shoulder. She seems to want to comment, to reassure Hina, but she doesn’t.

Sayo shakes her head, smiling and chuckling herself. “Not this time,” she repeats, pulling Tsugumi a little closer. “Not this time.”


End file.
